A generic torsional vibration damping arrangement known from the German patent application DE 10 2011 007 118 A1 divides the torque introduced into an input region, for example through a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine, into a torque component transmitted via a first torque transmission path and a torque component conducted via a second torque transmission path. Not only is there a static torque divided in this torque division, but also the vibrations and rotational irregularities which are generated, for example, by the periodically occurring ignitions in an internal combustion engine and which are contained in the torque to be transmitted are also divided proportionately into the two torque transmission paths. The torque components transmitted via the two torque transmission paths are brought together again in a coupling arrangement and are then introduced as total torque into the output region, for example, a friction clutch or the like.
A phase shifter arrangement is provided in at least one of the torque transmission paths. This phase shifter arrangement operates like a vibration damper, i.e., it is formed with a primary side and a secondary side which is rotatable with respect to the primary side through the compressibility of a spring arrangement. In particular when this vibrational system passes into a supercritical state, i.e., when it is excited with vibrations exceeding the resonant frequency of the vibrational system, a phase shift of up to 180° occurs. This means that at maximum phase displacement the vibration components proceeding from the vibrational system are shifted in phase by 180° with respect to the vibration components received by the vibrational system. Since the vibration components conducted via the other torque transmission path do not undergo a phase shift or, if so, a different phase shift, the vibration components which are contained in the unified torque components and which are then shifted in phase with respect to one another are destructively superposed on one another such that, ideally, the total torque introduced into the output region is a static torque which contains essentially no vibration components.